From Belgian patent No. 1,012,584 is known a method for realising such a print, whereby printing ink or the like is provided on a carrier which consists of a flexible, mainly flat material layer on the one hand, and whereby the printing ink is transferred to the object to be printed by bringing the above-mentioned carrier and the object into contact with one another.
Although the known method generally provides good results, it has been found that it sometimes occurs that the prints on the objects represent small variations in relation to each other.
Also, the invention aims to remedy this.